Authentication has become a complex problem for modern day networks. For example, a request from an unknown computing device often cannot be properly handled until the unknown computing device is identified. In some cases, a trusted authority, such as a certificate authority, is leveraged to verify a computing device's identity. The trusted authority may issue a credential, such as a digital certificate, to a computing device and the credential may be used by the computing device for authentication purposes. Technologies, such as Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) and its successor, Transport Layer Security (TLS), leverage digital certificates and are available to increase the authentication capabilities of a system. However, implementing a full SSL/TLS system, or other complex authentication systems, can be cumbersome and costly.